


I Wish I Could Remember You

by stellaangelina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Memory Alteration, Project Cadmus, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaangelina/pseuds/stellaangelina
Summary: At that moment, she felt cold hands at both of her temples. She could not open her mouth to say anything as she sensed an overwhelming presence inside her mind.Then, she vaguely heard a sound. A command that sent chills down her spine."Forget Lena Luthor."OrKara was trying to win Lena back and declare her love for Lena. That was until Lillian came out of hiding and messed things up as per usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story don't belong to me.  
This is the very first fanfiction I write. Let me know what you think of the story. ^^

"It's just.. hard. Being without her, I mean. Now that I know what my life's like with her in it," Kara confessed, giving Alex a wry smile.

"I know, sis. But it'll get easier with time. Doesn't mean you should give up on her just yet," Alex bit her lower lip hesitating, "Consider it a break. You two have been through a lot lately. It may be the best chance to clear your head and figure out whatever it is between the two of you," Alex finished, only to be met with silence from Kara. 

Kara lay back on the couch, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath as she contemplated her situation with Lena. Lena. Kara wondered how she was doing at the moment. 'Is she drowning herself in paperwork while sipping her ridiculously expensive scotch?' The image of Lena being miserable alone entered her mind, and it made her heart ached. She wished she could be there for her bestfriend, as she had promised to do again and again over the time.

Alex rose from her seat and walked down to the dining table, where their usual Chinese take-outs were left untouched. 

"You know, sadness doesn't look too good on you. I'm pretty sure these potstickers agree with me," Alex teased, handing Kara the box full of Kara's number-one-favorite-food in National city, hell, even in the planet. 

Kara looked up to Alex. Her blue eyes lighted up at the sight of the food. With lips half-smirking, she said, "Have I ever told you that you're the best sister in the galaxy?"

"Mm hmm.. Not since you brought Lena to the game nights and stared at her the whole time like she hung the moon and the stars," she wiggled her eyebrows. It earned a blush that colored Kara's cheeks. 

"Jealous much?" Kara shot back.

Alex narrowed her eyes and picked a potsticker with her chopstick in a slowmo. She continued to glue her eyes at Kara while she munched it. 

"No. That being said, I'm actually glad that you found someone that makes you truly happy," Alex admitted. 

Kara let out a sigh, "I messed up big time, didn't I?" 

When Alex didn't offer a reply, Kara went on, "Well, I finally gathered up the courage and told Lena about me being Supergirl. But that seems a bit pointless now, doesn't it? Lex beat me to it.

Having kept my identity from her all these years is bad enough. Now she found out about it from someone that wasn't me. I don't know if we can survive that."

Alex mulled over her words. Content with what she got in mind, she spoke up, "I know I said that you should give her and yourself time apart. But you shouldn't wait too long. Don't let that big brain of hers create too many awful scenarios about this whole situation.

In terms of love, even a genius like her could be painfully dense, sometimes"

***

It was almost a week since Kara had had sisters' night with Alex. Try as she might, Kara wasn't completely able to tear herself away from Lena. 

One morning, she left on Lena's balcony a bouquet of yellow plumerias and a pretty card with her own cursive writing, saying "I'm sorry" 

She hovered just far enough not to be seen from Lena's penthouse. 'I was dying of curiosity!' she justified to herself as she waited for Lena's reaction. 

Just a moment later, Lena stepped out into her balcony. She was wearing a maroon three-piece-suit that made her look so stunning. Her hair pulled up in a perfect ponytail. Kara's gaze lingered, and she thought she might drool a bit at Lena's wondrous appearance. 

Slowly a scowl forming on Lena's face. What little hope Kara's carrying with her that morning died off. 'Maybe not today' she convinced herself. 

***  
Winn was coming back from the future, and he brought for Kara a very special gift. It was a new suit, upgraded with techs from the 31st century and pants in place of the skirt.  
'Pants! Pants! Pants!' Kara thought giddily.

***

It was barely 2 A.M. when Kara put on her new suit and went out patrolling the city. Kara stopped mid-air and felt the wind blowing softly on her face. The cool air and the silence soothed her. The city was quiet as its inhabitants were deep in their slumber. It allowed Kara to easily concentrate on the heartbeat that she missed dearly, Lena's. 

One beat. Two beats. Every beat calmed the anxious thoughts that had been bugging her mind for quite some time. As she relished the sound, she noticed another person's heartbeat in Lena's close proximity. 'That's not right.'

She flew straight to Lena's apartment and peeked with her X-ray vision.  
"Oh"  
It seemed that Lena wasn't as alone as Kara thought. A company in her bed next to her might be enough proof of that. 

Kara was going to fly to the opposite direction when something, or rather someone, bashed her head and sent her crashing to the ground. 

She got up quickly and scanned her surroundings. A shiny, green Lexosuit hovered and landed slowly right before her.

"Lex!?" she questioned. 

The mask opened, revealing none other than the mother of said person. 

"Hello, Supergirl," her tone was sickeningly sweet. 

"How are you here?"

"I believe I can provide you with some answers, Supergirl, but not here. We don't wanna wake up my daughter and the filthy whore she brought home, do we?" 

She definitely knew about the complicated relationship between Lena and Kara, and her words just hit a raw nerve. 

Before Kara could retort, Lillian shot out a couple Kryptonite darts that immediately incapacitated Kara. Kara fell face first while the thought of Lena with another woman kept replaying inside her head until the darkness took hold of her. 

***  
Kara woke with a start. She was back in her own loft and had changed into her favorite pajamas. The pajamas were drenched in sweat, and her heart was pounding restlessly inside her chest. 

Once she calmed down, she tried to recall the events that had just transpired a few hours ago. 

She'd come face to face with the notorious Lillian Luthor, who was somehow freely running rampant in the city. Lillian even had kryptonite weapons. She should really inform Alex about it.

But.. 

It felt like something was missing. An important detail about last night, that might've something to do with her life in general. 

She shrugged it off and dialled Alex's number on her phone.  
"Hey, Kara. Can I call you later? The DEO's kinda frenzied right now. Some aliens were broken out of their holding cells this morning, and we found enough traces of activity in Cadmus to deem them our primary suspect."

"Uhm.. That's actually the reason why I called," said Kara hesitantly, "I may or may not have encountered Lillian earlier this morning."

"Kara, are you hurt anywhere?" asked Alex instinctively. 

"I don't think so, but my memories about last night are a little bit blurry. I think I'd take the day off from work and meet you at the DEO."

"Kara, are you sure you're in a good enough shape to fly? I can send an agent to pick you up."

"Yeah. I'm good, Alex. See you in 10," Kara waved off her concern. 

***  
At the DEO

"Kara, oh thank God, you're okay," Alex said as she hugged Kara. 

Alex pulled from the hug and took a proper look on Kara head-to-toe. She inhaled, "We still need to get you checked up, though."  
Kara grumbled but nodded, anyway.

As they arrived at the medbay, Kara was seated on one of the beds while Alex was shining a light on one of her eyes and then the other. She continued the examination, even when she started prompting Kara.

"Tell me about last night, Kar."

"I.. I. only remember seeing Lillian in a Lexosuit. She shot me with kryptonite darts, and just like that I was out."

"And..?"

"That's it. I was somehow back at my apartment bedroom."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No?"

"What were you doing out there, anyway? Does it have anything to do with Lena?" 

"Who?" 

"Lena."

"I heard you perfectly, Alex. But who are you referring to? Is there any Lena I should know about?"

Alex stopped in her tracks. She frowned. She looked at Kara closely for any signs that she was joking, but no.. Kara was genuinely baffled when she mentioned Lena. 

"Alex, why are you staring at me like that? You're kinda scaring me." 

"Lena Luthor. That name doesn't ring a bell at all?"

"I think I heard the name once when I was digging sources for an article. Is she involved in this attack?"

"No, but you should totally get a thorough head scan."

***  
5 hours ago, in Cadmus' secret base

Kara was slowly regaining consciousness. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before taking in the room she was in. The place was unfamiliar and eerily dim.

She tried to move but found herself strapped to some kind of dental chair and dressed in a soft-blue hospital gown. Her powers were somehow not accessible at the moment. Then, she realized the kryptonite bracelet circling her left wrist. It wasn't causing her pain, but it made her feel weakened and a bit nauseated. She pulled on her binds, only to find her effort to be futile. 

Even without her superhearing, she could hear clicking heels coming closer to her.. 

"Lillian," Kara clenched her teeth, barely containing her anger. 

"Kara Zor-El. So nice of you to have joined me in my humble abode," Lillian mockingly said. 

"What do you want this time? More blood?" 

"I wouldn't say no to taking a pint of your blood. However, what I'm trying to accomplish here is you staying away from my daughter," said Lillian with such venom laced in her voice. 

"How about you staying away from Lena and my life?" said Kara, clearly irritated by Lillian's suggestion. 

"Why make it so hard for the both of us? You could have just complied to my demand. After all, my daughter wants nothing to do with you and your family of liars," provoked Lillian. 

She then flicked her finger, as an alien stalked towards them. 

"She will forgive us. We're her family now, and we care about her more than you could ever do."

"That's where you're wrong, Supergirl. I may be cold, but that's how I love my children. And you, alien scum, have done nothing but ruined them," Lillian stated with the utmost conviction.

At that moment, she felt cold hands at both of her temples. She could not open her mouth as she sensed an overwhelming presence inside her mind. 

Then, she vaguely heard a sound. A command that sent chills down her spine. "Forget Lena Luthor."

Her mind, unwillingly to her, moved a million times a second. The very first time she saw Lena and mesmerized by the woman's determination. All the lunch dates and awkward flirtings in her office. Movie nights where Lena and her cuddled up with a blanket draped over them. 

Her heart broke a little as the memories swirled so fast and turned into nothingness.


	2. A Distant Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we delve deeper into Cadmus' exploit and its aftermath for Kara and those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! ^^  
I've seen all your replies and suggestions for this story, and I'm so so happy seeing your enthusiasm.  
In this chapter, unfortunately, Lena's not making an appearance yet. Worry not, Supercorp's meeting is just around the corner.

Lillian watched with amusement while the alien psychic was wiping Lena out of the Supergirl's mind. 

The Kryptonian was wide-eyed, her face contorted with extreme fear. Her lips were half-open as she let out a whimper, "Lee.. le.. na."

She clung to the name like her life depended on it, silently begging the memory wouldn't fade. She thrashed in the chair, pulling her restraints hard, but still to no avail.

It lasted for five long minutes before the psychic proclaimed it done. 

"She gave quite a resistance. I had to force my way into her subconscious mind," the green-skinned alien explained.

He tensed up under Lillian's cold gaze. 

Then, a sinister smile came from the Luthor's matriarch, "Did it work or not?"

"I'm pretty sure.. It did," his voice tinted with doubt, "You can verify that yourself."

Lillian gave him a side-eye and marched towards Supergirl. The alien in question was in a state of delirium. Her face blanked, her eyes darkened, and her body went slack. 

Lillian admired the work of tampering with the Kryptonian's mind. She considered the vast possibilities for Cadmus should it truly succeed. 

A moment later, she pulled out her phone, searching through the album for a picture of Lena. Her daughter who, though Lillian would never outrightly admit it, had made her proud with her brilliance.

She held the screen before the Kryptonian's eyes and uttered a simple command, "Tell me who this woman is to you."

Supergirl, or rather Kara Zor-El, barely responded with a frown. With a scratchy voice she said, "Never.. seen her before."

Lillian could hardly contain her glee as she grinned with satisfaction. She turned towards the door and moved past the guards standing next to it, "Alright, gentlemen. Send her back to her hellhole of an apartment."

***DEO - Present Time***

"Is this going to take longer, Al?" Kara asked softly, but not without her signature pout. 

To say she was confused was an understatement. She had no clue who Lena Luthor was, and why it perplexed Alex that she didn't remember. 

She was now lying on a bed, where a portable MRI scanning over her head. 

"Ssshh.. Be patient, Kar," Alex assured with a pat to Kara's shoulder. 

She was moving swiftly between the monitors, comparing and analyzing Kara's various test results. 

"Can you tell me about this Lena?" 

"Hm.. She is kinda your bestfriend?" Alex answered absent-mindedly. 

Kara lifted her head to give Alex a look.

"Hold up.. You need to stay still until it finished scanning."

"And if I don't?" challenged Kara. 

"No potstickers for you tonight, young lady," Alex replied smugly. 

Kara feigned an offended look, "Oh no, you won't. At least give me more details about her."

Alex nodded and pulled a chair to Kara's bedside, "Well.. You clearly have a reaallyy huge crush on her. By huge, I mean.. Enormous. Anyone with eyes would see that you were head over heels for her."

Kara soaked up the information. 

"Lena, on the other hand, had been a true friend for you. She was always devoted to be on your side, as your confidant slash future wife"

Alex could feel Kara's stare bored into her, "Welp.. That last part kinda slipped outta my mouth," she said with a shrug and a sly smile. 

Kara looked a bit dumbfounded, "That's.. a lot to take in. Oh Rao."

Alex hummed in agreement. Kara bit her lip and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a flash came to her mind. A pair of beautiful ocean eyes that felt a lot like home. 

Beep! A spike in Kara's heart rate pulled Alex's attention back, "Kara, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Not really. 

***  
The rest of the afternoon was spent going through test after test. Only one conclusion remained, it was a psychic's doing and an alien one at that. 

"Is there a way to reverse it, Al?" 

It's a no, if Alex's somber expression was anything to go by. 

Kara was disheartened, but somehow relieved that Alex finally gave her the all-clear. Though, Alex insisted that Kara slept in a few nights at her place. Kara softly declined, saying she needed some time alone in her own apartment.

"Alright, but you call me first if something happens," told Alex with a stern look. 

Kara slung her right arm around Alex and tilted her head so it rested on Alex's shoulder. The both of them visibly relaxed. 

"I will," said Kara. 

***  
Upon arriving at her apartment, she walked into her den, where she found two invitations on the table. It was for the Pulitzer Prize's gala dinner. 

Laying beside the two shiny cards was a letter. She gently opened the envelope and read the inside. She immediately recognized her own handwriting, in a thorough apology for one Lena Luthor. She could almost feel it, pouring her heart out, begging for the other person to give her a chance. What chance? 

"Soo.. Gala dinner, huh?" a man's voice startled her. 

She turned quickly, her eyes reddening, ready to unleash a heat vision to the unknown threat. 

"WINN!" she yelled out at sight of the petite man. 

Her eyes slowly regained its blue hues, while she advanced to Winn and leant for a hug. 

"C'mere, Kar," Winn hugged her back with such warmth radiating from him. 

"You're still here," Kara took a step back to get a better look at Winn, "Wait. Is it my mind getting more messed up, or you get buff in only a couple of days?"

Winn donned a shit eating grin, "Is that your way of telling 'Hey Winn, you're looking like a real snack.'"

Kara bit her lower lip to hide her smile and smacked Winn's arm, "Stop it, you doofus."

Winn cackled, "Sorry not sorry, Kar. But you're right.. I've gained a muscle or two since the last time I visited. That's.. actually been a few months for me."

Kara raised her eyebrows. 

"The Legion's mothership detected a disturbance in the timeline, and the signal seemed to appear around this time, so I volunteered to be here. Besides.. " Winn held up a finger, ".. I would love to get to hang out with the most awesome superheroine in history."

Kara rolled her eyes, "You know what. I would love that, too. How about..," she glanced at the invitation laying on the table, "You come as my plus one for the Pulitzer?"

"Whoaa.. That's super.. I mean, that's fantastic. I'd fancy that.. It's about time, Kar. You see, Superman must be soo jelly with you," Winn rambled. 

"So it's a yes?" Kara chuckled. 

"YES!" Winn almost shouted giddily.

Kara felt genuinely happy with Winn's presence. She felt like she could really use a friend right now. However, a question kept nagging in the back of her mind..

Who are you really, Lena Luthor?


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the night of Pulitzer Awards' ceremony, and the inevitable meeting happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think of the angst in this one.

The night of the Pulitzer Prize awards ceremony, Kara was a nervous wreck. She paced back and forth between her closet and the living room.

Winn was comfortably seated on the sofa, mouth chewing gum and occasionally blowing a bubble with it.

"Ou ook eitt Arr," You look great, Kar.

"But Winn.. What if I mess up my speech? Or what if some criminals decide to create havoc and I have to change into my Supergirl suit while being on stage?" Kara said, a little panicky. 

Winn got on his feet and put his hands on both of Kara's shoulders, "You'll be just fine, Kar-Bear. You can recite the poem I wrote in elementary school, and people would still be awed by your speech."

That put a smile on Kara's face. 

"Besides.." Winn gazed down on Kara's left hand, where a Legion ring resided, "You can have your suit materialized from the ring in no time."

Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Yeah yeah. You're right, Winn. I got this," said Kara with a newfound determination. 

Winn offered his arm, which Kara gladly took, "Now, Ms. Danvers Zor-El, shall we go?"

***  
Kara was rocking a satin black dress that hugged her body perfectly, her soft blonde curls on either side of her face.

Despite her nervousness, her smile was radiant. Her face was the epitome of beauty, like one of the Greek Goddesses'. 

Her mere presence attracted many people's attention. Amongst that many people is one Lena Luthor, who tried her earnest to look disinterested. She sipped on a glass of scotch to divert her attention away from the blonde. 

Her lips barely touched the glass when she noticed Kara was looking in her direction. It was as if her heart skipped a beat, then pounded crazily inside her chest. 

'Kara must hear it. Darn it,' She angrily cursed her stupid heart for acting out when Kara was around. 

Then came the unexpected. Kara turned away as if nothing happened. She didn't even acknowledge Lena.

'Maybe she finally realized that I'm just another Luthor. Or, she was done pretending not to see me as one.'

A wave of self-deprecation was looming over her when she suddenly felt a hand on her hip. She turned to find none other than Andrea Rojas standing next to her. 

"Are you up for business talks, Ms.Luthor? Or perhaps.. you would prefer a little intimacy, like the other night," she said seductively. 

That was an alcohol-induced mistake, one that Lena'd love to not repeat. 

With a glare, Lena spoke up, "Let's stick to business, Ms.Rojas. If you could just be direct with your offer for Catco, that'd be lovely."

***  
As the night went on, most of the guests engaged with one another, exchanging flattery words or subtly prying into other's latest investigation. 

The dining hall was majestic, to say the least, with chandeliers hanging from the towering ceiling. Round tables were occupied by the biggest names in journalism. Slowly rising up to that position was our beloved reporter, Kara Danvers, who was now looking around the hall for the sign of her sister. 

Alex had informed her earlier about J'onn's and her presence at the ceremony. Due to the nature of Kara's article about Lex Luthor that attracted nationwide attention, the director thought it was best to anticipate any possible attacks from Lex's symphatizers. 

While scanning the room, her gaze landed on a gorgeus brunette with chiseled jaw and enchanting green eyes. It was the second time tonight that it happened. She shrugged it off the first time. This time, though, it was as if something about the raven-haired woman got Kara gravitating toward her. 

Kara strolled along the hall in the direction of that woman, who was chatting with other seemingly important person. As the conversation ended, Kara finally approached.

The color seemed to drain from the woman's face at the mere sight of Kara. Kara grinned nervously and extended her hand,  
"Kara Danvers from Catco Worldwide Media. Nice to meet you, Miss..."

The woman's face hardened. She clenched her teeth and stared daggers at Kara before saying, "Do you think of me as a joke, Kara? Have you and your friends not mocked me enough with your lies and pretenses?"

Kara was at a loss for words. There was only one plausible explanation for this. Kara furrowed her brows. 

"Lena.. Lena Luthor?" Kara asked tentatively.

"Yes, Kara. I'm a Luthor. At least, you finally admitted that you never really looked past my last name all these years."

Kara grimaced. This was not how she expected the conversation would go. She, of course, knew the feud between Kal and Lex. But what about his sister? The woman who, according to Alex, had been.. No. _ was _ her best friend and almost lover. The woman she virtually remembered nothing about. 

Alex saw the commotion and immediately strode toward her sister. Kara looked too stunned to even utter a word. 

"Lena, I'm so sorry, but this is all a misunderstanding. If you just hear us out..."

Lena cut Alex off, "Save it, Director. I think I've heard enough of your crap."

Before Alex could retort, Lena continued,  
"I can assure you, Director. I am not my brother. I won't make an attempt on Supergirl's life," she glanced at Kara then back to Alex, "I just want HER to experience the same hurt she inflicted on me."

At that moment, Kara finally found her voice. "Is that a threat, Ms. Luthor?" 

She looked conflicted, her eyes showed flashes of hurt and disbelief, but her question still stood. 

Lena felt a headache coming, her eyes started to sting with unshed tears. 

She gathered all her resolve and said it,  
"Yes."

Then, she stormed off.


	4. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L-corp was once again under attack, and Supergirl came to Lena's rescue. Would their encounter be less angsty this time? 
> 
> Psstt.. of course it wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 4

"Is that a threat, Ms. Luthor?"  
"Yes."

***  
A splitting headache assaulted Kara the moment Lena left. Bits of blurry images and mixed emotions came to her mind, but none of them she could fathom. She held her head in both her hands and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She willed the pain to end, as tears involuntarily escaped her eyes. 

She dropped to her knees. Her eyes were half-closed while the world around her seemed spinning.

"Kara.. Kara..," she vaguely heard her name being called.

'Who.. Alex? Winn?' She could barely make sense of anything at the moment. 

The face of one Lillian Luthor appeared in the forefront of her mind. Lillian's smile was so smug while Kara was feeling utter helplessness. Was she hallucinating? It felt so real, like an actual memory.

Then, just as suddenly she was pulled back to reality. To Alex cradling her face with a look of great concern. To steady arms of Winn's that held her body firmly. She was welcomed with the sight of a small crowd gathering around her, and faint whispers of people wondering about what they'd just witnessed. 

'Right, what was that?'

Then, she slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm fine," assured her. Though, clearly no one was convinced by that. 

"Hey.. Kar," Winn called her gently, "I could take you home now if you don't feel well."

"I'm just feeling a bit dizzy, Winn. I'll manage," she offered a weak smile, "Can you help me get back to my seat?"

Kara spotted Alex's disapproving look. 

"Alex..," Kara began. 

Alex gazed intently into her eyes and whispered, "I understand, Kara. This is no ordinary night for you. Just promise me we'll talk tomorrow."

Kara nodded her approval and stood right back up. 

The crowd parted to make way as Winn escorted her back to their table, his hand never letting go of hers. 

\---  
Lena Luthor and painful flashbacks aside, the award ceremony went spectacularly. The night marked a milestone of Kara's career, and she felt fantastic. 

After countless toasts and tasteful wine, Kara was finally back at her apartment. She quickly changed into her pajamas and relaxed on her couch while digging a pint of rocky road ice cream settled on her lap. 

Kara was thoroughly enjoying her ice cream when she noticed a package on her dining table. She was wary as the item seemed unfamiliar to her, but her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the box lid and gasped at what she found inside. 

She picked up the contents of the box and started to go through it. Hours flew by as her eyes glued to the words and pictures contained in it. It was eye-opening, to say the least. 

***  
_ Next afternoon ___

_ _Sirens blared throughout the DEO, the agents were on high alert and prepping their gears._ _

_ _"There's a rogue alien, whose race unidentified, rampaging through the streets of the downtown," Agent Vasquez announced._ _

_ _Supergirl flew right in to the main control room, standing tall in her regalia. _ _

_ _"Director, am I given the permission to head to the location?" _ _

_ _She casted her gaze towards Alex. _ _

_ _"Yes, but you need to wait for Team Alpha's arrival. Do not, I repeat, do not engage the alien directly. We have no clear profile of this alien. They could be extremely dangerous for all we know."_ _

_ _Kara nodded and prepared to take off when she noticed the beeps from Brainy's monitor. _ _

_ _"Brainy.. What's that?"_ _

_ _Brainy looked hesitating, "This is an alarm you personally requested me to set up. It'll notify the DEO immediately should there be any break-ins at L-Corp's facilities."_ _

_ _"And that means.."_ _

_ _"A security breach is currently taking place at L-corp, more specifically its laboratory section."_ _

_ _A frown was formed on Kara's face. Hundreds of civilians were at risk if she didn't stop the raging alien's attack soon, but L-Corp.. _ _

_ _If she couldn't recall a single damn thing about that warning system, it must've had something to do with Lena Luthor. _ _

_ _"Director, could you send in a team to check on L-corp?" Kara pleaded. _ _

_ _"I'm sorry, Supergirl. L-corp is outside of our jurisdiction, and Lena Luthor just terminated all her personal contracts with the DEO this morning."_ _

_ _Kara gritted her teeth and weighed on her options. She exhaled sharply, "Then, I'll handle both. What's the ETA of team Alpha?"_ _

_ _\---  
Kara almost broke the sound barrier as she flew across the city towards the downtown. Once there, she shot down towards a humongous alien with dangerous spikes scattered around their body. They glared in Kara's direction and started throwing, unfortunately costly, cars at the superheroine. _ _

_ _Kara dodged most of the attacks while making sure no potential victims were in the path of destruction._ _

_ _"Everybody get back! It's not safe around here!" Kara commanded. _ _

_ _People were scrambling away from the scene, surely they were freaking out. As much as Kara wanted to incapacitate the alien right then and there, she still sought to avoid harming her fellow. _ _

_ _She pulled back both her arms and brought it to the front with such a massive force, that it created a thunder clap. The shock wave covered the surrounding area, and 'Spikey', as Kara gleefuly nicknamed them, was thrown a good few hundreds of yards. _ _

_ _Dazed and disoriented, the alien with spikes could barely stand back up. Kara waited while scanning the areas for possible casualties or property damage. Not that she found any, thank Rao! _ _

_ _From above, she caught the sound of chopper approaching. Inside it, the Alpha team led by none other than Agent Vasquez._ _

_ _'Time to go.'_ _

_ _She leaped off into the sky towards L-corp's building. _ _

_ _\---  
Once she arrived at the top of the building, she was focusing her superhearing to the sound of Lena's heartbeat. _ _

_ _'Wait.._ _

_ _Which one is hers? Dang it.'_ _

_ _She changed plans and utilized her X-ray vision instead. Most part of the building had been evacuated, she figured. The laboratory section, however, she couldn't see through. _ _

_ _She sighed. It was such a Luthor move to line their laboratory with lead._ _

_ _'To avoid a nosy Kryptonian from sneaking a peek.'  
She remembered Alex had once teased her after Kara had been frustratingly unable to steal a glance at Eliza's christmas gift for her. _ _

_ _She followed her gut's instinct and found a hidden entrance in the third floor. To be honest, though, she was quite sure the said gut instinct was her actual memory of being in this place. _ _

_ _A huge metal door was in place between Kara and the distressed sound of someone's heartbeat. _ _

_ _Lena's. _ _

_ _Kara busted through the door to find Lena backed into a corner while tightly holding a handgun. She put on a menacing look though her handgun looked ridiculously like a child's toy when compared to the plasma weapon her assaulters brought._ _

_ _Supergirl dashed around the room, stripping each hitman of their weapons and tying them to a pillar. Classic rescue. _ _

_ _  
Kara turned around to meet Lena's gaze and her "stone cold b*tch face". Neither of them uttered a word. As the silence stretched, the tension in the room grew more and more suffocating. _ _

_ _Then, Lena noticed Kara having a weird look on her face, which indicated she was activating her X-ray vision._ _

_ _"What are you doing?" Lena scolded. _ _

_ _"Making sure you don't sustain any injury and miss the medical attention you may need," Kara said with her adorable puppy eyes. _ _

_ _Lena scoffed, "I appreciate the sentiment, _ Supergirl _, but your assistance is no longer needed. Do make your way out of here, the exit is, well.. there."_ _

_ _Lena raised an eyebrow while pointing at the busted door on the ground. _ _

_ _"Go do your superhero stuff," Lena added dismissively. _ _

_ _"Right. I should leave now. Don't wanna take up your time and hold back your _ oh-so _ genius breakthroughs."_ _

_ _Kara bit her tongue, contemplating if she should've said what was on her mind and deciding to go for it, "Like, you know.. inviting a whole troops of Daxamites, trying to keep a savage Worldkiller on leash or, better yet, handing your maniac brother a serum which gave him superpowers." _ _

_ _It was clear that Kara didn't hold back any punches. _ _

_ _"I've read insanely a lot about you. You only cleaned up the mess you'd created in the first place."_ _

_ _Lena flinched at the accusation, but one word sent her mind reeling,  
'Read what, Kara? Read into my actions? Read the files about me that the DEO secretly compiled?'_ _

_ _Despite her hurt and doubt, Lena spoke up to defend her motives, "I always have humanity's best interest at heart. The transmat portal, the Harun-el, those held such potentials to put an end to global issues."_ _

_ _"Then, you clearly can't grasp the concept of consequences, Ms. Luthor. You've been experimenting with things you have no knowledge about, with a strong belief that they could magically solve the world's problems. That sounds way delusional, even for a Luthor standard," Kara refuted. _ _

_ _Always the Luthor card. _ _

_ _Lena huffed, "All the fuss to rescue me, only for you to spit on my face. Next time, don't bother, _ Kara _. Death doesn't seem too horrible when compared to your display of hipocrisy."_ _


	5. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena shared their thoughts and feelings. It seemed like things finally took turn for the better. Or.. did it?

"... That sounds way delusional, even for a Luthor standard."

"... Next time, don't bother, Kara. Death doesn't seem too horrible when compared to your display of hipocrisy."

***  
Chapter 5

She was rendered speechless by Lena's harsh tone. Well, it was to be expected, but she couldn't help feeling a little stung by the admission. 

She was crossing a line there, and Lena totally deserved to be enraged and even kick her lil butt out of her laboratory. Kara scrunched up her nose, composing a response.

"How am I a hypocryte?" was all Kara could muster. 

Lena looked surprised, but she quickly recovered. She threw Kara a steely glance, and straightened up her back. Poise and ellegance radiating out of her feature. 

"You were just barging into my lab and acting like a knight in shining armor, all for me. Next thing I know, you are making me look like a mad scientist whose works only serve to create mass destruction.

How are you *not* a hypocryte?" Lena finished with a sharp exhale.

Kara stood with mouth agape. You know, like that surprised pikachu meme, only with a bang and crinkle between her brows. 

Lena bit her lower lip and looked away from her.   
"How are you still standing here? How do you have the guts to ask me that, mere seconds after barraging me with those accusations? How could you, Kara?"

Her voice trembled slightly at the end. 

"I.." Kara paused, her head hung low. "I'm just so.. terribly confused. With everything."

Lena cocked an eyebrow, silently encouraging Kara to continue.

"About a week ago, I had an encounter with Lillian Luthor."

A curiosity was sparked in Lena's green eyes. 

"She.. abducted me."

Despite her anger, she still felt worry about Supergirl-- no, scratch that-- her bestfriend's well-being.

"What did Lillian do to you?" she coldly asked. 

"At first, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She even sent me back to my place the same night.   
I just woke up with horrible headache and had no idea what had been done to me.

That was until you.. were brought up by Alex during our chat."

"What about me?"

"I didn't know you at all. Your name sounded very unfamiliar to me, like a stranger's name I'd only ever heard in passing."

There it was, another revelation. Lena shivered like someone just threw a whole bucket of ice cold water to her body. 

"You.. You didn't recognize me back at the gala."  
Lena said as realization dawned on her. 

"No, but I recognized your beauty, probably still would in any given time and situation," Kara put on a pained smile, "But then you threw me a murderous glare and blew up at me.

I couldn't make out your action."

Lena seemed deeply in thought, "Alex.. Didn't she tell you about *us*?"

"She did tell me the bigger picture. All the more reason why I couldn't pin down your reaction to see me.

It seemed like you hated me, wholeheartedly."

"It wasn't..," she halted, "I never hated you, Kara. There's just.. this whirlwind of emotions that I'm not used to have, and they overwhelm me. 

You hurt me, and it was not even about your alter ego. 

It broke me because I bared my heart and soul to you, thinking you were the one person who'd never abuse my trust."

Lena's voice was laced with pain. Saying those honest words felt like ripping open a wound. 

Her heart cried out. It longed for Kara to hold her tight and say words of reassurances, like she'd used to, but things were different now. So, Lena stood her ground and crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if it could protect her heart. 

"I did not let people in that easily, Kara, but you were different. You waltzed into my life, carrying light and hope wherever you went. 

So I caved in. Three years and I already forgot what my life was like before you. Your lies.. They made me question everything I knew about you. 

The moment I found out, I'd just pulled the trigger to end my own brother's life. I felt lost. My mind screamed at me. Was killing my own blood to save Supergirl--- to save you--- worth it, Kara?

Was it?"

Exasperation was clearly heard in her voice, practically begging Kara to answer something so impossible. 

Kara shook her head in defeat, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She gathered her courage and slowly stepped closer towards Lena. Both her arms hung in the air, asking a silent permission to embrace Lena.

Lena, who was already on the verge of breaking down, immediately melted into Kara's hug and sobbed. Kara rubbed her hand on Lena's back, offering comfort to soothe her heartache. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Lena. I'm so sorry that you had to go through such an unimaginable pain. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much suffering." Kara cupped Lena's face. A delicate touch, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"You deserve to be happy and loved earnestly, Lena. You are precious, and I lo..,"  
Kara stopped abruptly. 

Her arms went slack and fell to her side. Her pupil dilated until her eyes were almost black. The previously fiery emotions in her eyes and face were gone, replaced with straight face and eyes that stared at nothing in particular. 

Lena was so caught in surprise. She didn't notice another presence in the room, until she heard a snicker over her shoulder. 

"Well if it wasn't my precious daughter, pining over an alien menace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last updated.   
I recently had a huge fight with my best friend, and now she won't talk to me or even stand to be in my presence. It's devastating. 
> 
> If you're also experiencing this, hope this chapter alleviates some of your pain. 
> 
> As always, suggestions for the next chapter are very well appreciated and will surely be my inspiration to write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and following this story!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'd love to hear your comments.. <3  
If you like the story, please kindly click kudos.


End file.
